


A Million to One

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally enters a contest for a personal M&G with Donnie...He gives her a night she will never forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million to One

She enters the Meet and Greet venue still not believing she won. Not long ago she had entered a contest to get a personal Meet and Greet with Donnie Wahlberg. She didn’t think she would win at all and when she got the phone call saying that she had indeed won, words could not describe the feelings she had. She had never won anything in her life and the odds were a million to one that she would win it so after that she indeed started believing in miracles.   
The time finally comes and she gets to the venue where the M&G is going on. She walks inside after getting a nod from one of the staff members after showing them her pass and she is led into this little room with a couple of chairs. She goes and sits down patiently waiting for Donnie to show up. A few moments later the door opens and Donnie walks in along with Earl and World of Johnny. She looks up and their eyes meet and Donnie is taken aback on how beautiful this woman standing before him is. He rushes over to her and envelops her in a huge hug not wanting to let her go. It takes her by surprise at first but she soon hugs him back and they stand there holding each other for what feels like hours.   
She looks up at Donnie smiling and watches Donnie give a nod to both Earl and World of Johnny. She watches as they leave and then they both let each other go and sit down.  
“So you are our contest winner...” Donnie says.  
“Yes, I’m Sally, and I never thought in a million years I would win something, I never win anything.” Sally replies.  
Donnie smiles and takes her hand and brings it up to his lips kissing it gently, “well baby you are a winner now.”  
Sally blushes as he continues to hold her hand. They sit there talking about anything and everything and losing all track of time. A few moments later Earl steps in clearing his throat and lets Donnie know that it’s getting late and he has other people waiting to come in and talk to him. He frowns not wanting to leave Sally. He goes over and tells Earl to give Sally a backstage pass for after the show, Earl nods and Donnie walks back over to her.  
“I am having such a great time with you Sally; I wish you didn’t have to leave yet.” Donnie says.  
Sally can’t believe what she is hearing and smiles, “I know me too; I am having so much fun.”   
“Where are you sitting?” Donnie asks.  
“Oh in the balcony section.” Sally says frowning.  
Donnie shakes his head, “EARL!”   
Earl comes back in and he tells him Sally is to be in front row center.  
Sally is floored she can’t believe what she has just heard.  
Donnie walks back over to Sally, “I will be able to keep my eyes on you during the show.”   
Sally smiles and blushes as Donnie leans down and gives her a kiss on her cheek and then he is out the door.  
Earl escorts Sally to her spot in the front row and she nods at him to say thank you and the lights go down as the show begins.  
As the show goes on Sally notices Donnie’s eyes watching her, she looks around to see if any of the other fans notice but they don’t they are too busy screaming.   
“Is my Cover Girl out there tonight?” Donnie shouts into the mic.  
Thousands of women scream at the top of their lungs as Cover girl starts to play.  
Donnie walks over to Sally and brings her up on stage and sings the whole song to her. All through the song they stare into each others eyes and she is on cloud nine, and she sits there and wonders how she got so lucky. After the song is over Donnie gives her a weak in the knees kiss that leaves her dizzy. Earl helps her back to her seat and the show goes on.  
After the show Earl escorts her backstage. Earl leads her to one of the dressing rooms and she walks in and 5 sets of eyes turn and see her as she stands there. Donnie walks over to her and gives her a big hug and kiss on the cheek.  
“This is Sally; she was the one I told ya’ll about.” Donnie says.  
Jon walks over to Sally and gives her a big hug, “Nice to finally meet you.”  
She smiles as he walks back to the couch and Joe comes up to her next, “Yeah he hasn’t stopped talking about you since he met you earlier.”  
She turns to look at Donnie who has this big goofy grin and he shrugs his shoulders.   
Jordan comes up to her and gives her a hug, “Donnie, she is as beautiful as you said she is.”  
Once again she is floored that Donnie would say that about her.  
“Yeah she sure is.” Danny chimes in walking up to Sally and hugging her tightly.  
After each one has hugged her they all sit around and begin to ask her questions. After a few moments Donnie finally gets fed up with all the guys asking question after question.  
“Back off guys, she is mine, can’t you see her shirt; “Property of Donnie Wahlberg” plus look at her unique twitter handle, “Ddubsuksexkitty” so hands off.” Donnie says.  
Sally can’t believe how Donnie is acting. She blushes and smiles at the other guys as Donnie grabs her hand and takes her out and into a different room shutting and locking the door behind him.  
“Finally alone with you at last.” Donnie says sauntering over to her.  
Her jaw drops and she starts to shake as Donnie walks to her.  
“No, don’t shake babygirl, I promise I will be gentle.” Donnie whispers.  
When Donnie reaches her he takes her in his arms and holds her close to his chest. He then leans back and lifts up her face to meet his and then kisses her lips gently. After a few moments he breaks the kiss and holds her again.  
“My god Sally you are so beautiful.” Donnie whispers.  
Sally buries her face in his chest as tears fill her eyes.  
“No babygirl, please don’t cry.” Donnie whispers as he wipes her tears away.  
He leads her over to the near by couch and they sit down and then he leans towards her and kisses her more passionately this time. He then trails kisses from her lips down to her neck sucking and nibbling.   
“I want you so badly.” Donnie whispers as he reaches to the hem of her shirt and slowly pulls it over her head tossing it next to the couch.  
He then reaches around her and unhooks her bra and adds it to where her shirt is. He leans back and sees she has covered her breasts with her hands and he shakes his head.  
“No babygirl let me see those beautiful breasts.” Donnie whispers then bites his lower lip.  
She removes her hands and she can hear his intake of breath as he looks from them to her then back down again. He leans down and takes one of her breasts in his mouth and sucks.   
“Mmmm.” Sally moans.  
She can almost feel him smiling as he continues to suck and nibble. She grabs his head and throws her head back as he goes from one nipple to the other. He then slowly leans her back so her head is resting on the arm of the couch as he trails kisses down to her stomach. He grabs the hem of her pants and slowly pulls them off. Then with his teeth he grabs her panties and pulls them down and off but not before he smells them and then smiles down at her.   
“Mmmm.” Sally moans again.  
Donnie then trails kisses and nibbles up from her feet to her legs licking and sucking as he reaches her knees and then to her inner thighs.  
“My god babygirl you are very beautiful.” Donnie whispers.  
Sally blushes and throws her head back as Donnie dives in between her legs and starts licking her clit. He takes his two fingers and inserts them into her already wet pussy.   
“You are so wet for me already.” Donnie looks up and whispers.  
He takes his fingers and slowly moves them in and out of her pussy. He goes back down licking and nibbling on her clit driving her wild. She cries out as Donnie quickens the pace with his fingers as she bucks wildly against them.  
“Oh fuck!” She cries.  
Donnie moves his tongue faster and faster keeping the rhythm with his fingers as she writhes and bucks underneath him. She can feel her body about to explode as he goes even faster.  
“DONNIE!” She screams as she comes again and again as Donnie laps up her sweet juices.  
Donnie then stands her up and bends her over the side of the couch and eases himself inside her soaking wet pussy and starts to move.  
“Oh my god!” She cries out.  
“Oh babygirl you are so tight.” Donnie whispers.  
He starts a steady pace as he pushes in and out of her. She keeps the rhythm moving with him as he starts to speed up his thrusts.  
“FUCK ME DONNIE!” She cries out.  
He eases back and then slams into her pounding her again and again. He smacks her ass making her yelp as he continues to pound her harder and harder. She knows it won’t be too much longer before she explodes all around him.   
“Cum for me babygirl!” Donnie growls.  
A few more thrusts and they both cum together each one crying out each others name.   
They collapse on the couch trying to catch their breath and as they are getting their clothes back on there is a knock at the door.  
“Who is that?” Sally asks.  
“That would be Earl letting me know it is time for us to leave for the after party, would you like to go.” Donnie replies.  
“Hell yes I would love to.” Sally says.  
They get dresses and they walk out the door Donnie holding her hand and he gives her a quick kiss before the after party starts.   
Sally has the best time and Donnie keeps going to her and singing to her and dancing with her.  
Before they leave Donnie pulls her into his arms and kisses her once more before heading out to the last stop on the European tour.  
“Stay beautiful.” He tells Sally as she leaves to go back home, she will never forget this night for as long as she lives.


End file.
